As related art examined by inventors of the present invention, for example, there is a technology in which a plurality of directional antennas receive signals of RFID to detect a location of the RFID in an RFID detection technology. (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-351878 (Patent Document 1), for example.)